


Heaven in Hiding

by OnePhoenix



Series: Solar Queen and Blood Mage [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, genderlfuid gav, minecraft au, skyfactory au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: The solar queen grows bored and lonely, wishing for attention from their blood mage.





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This is something before a little series I want to start with genderfluid Gavin and his lovely little blood mage. Also hit me up on tumblr at either onephoenix or gcldenfool

The day had been long and the Solar Queen was stressed, running their hand through their hair and looking towards their Mage. He looked handsome as ever, blood upon his hands and Gavin was so drawn towards him. And they had barely spent any time together that day. They were lonely and missed him, but couldn’t just bother him like that. Sighing, they moved to lay on the rainbow hammock, closing their eyes and moving a hand down their pants, fingers teasing softly at their dick.

Gavin had to shift a bit, the long part of their shirt bunched up and in a fit of annoyance, they shucked It off, one hand moving to their nipple and the other back into their pants. The fingers that had been teasing their cock had moved to the slick hole, easily dipping in and eliciting a moan as they bit their lip. Looking towards Jeremy, they whined softly, knowing that he wasn’t even paying a single ounce of attention to them. They were more than annoyed, shoving their pants down more and moaning at the fingers deep inside of them. 

Slowly adding a second finger after they were fully worked up, they felt someone looming over them. Opening an eye and stopping at the sight of Jeremy, they smiled softly.

“Oh, finally noticed me, huh?”

Jeremy laughed, moving to sit on the hammock and place a hand on Gavin’s thigh.

“Did you really think you couldn’t have asked me if you needed attention?”

“You looked so handsome and busy, though. I couldn’t bother you, but I was needy and wet and god.”

Shaking his head, Jeremy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s lips, hand on their thigh moving towards their dick. Jeremy thumbed, Gavin’s hips twitching up and gasping, hand flying to Jeremy’s shoulder. Gavin pulled their fingers out of themselves, Jeremy giving a wicked look before taking Gavin’s fingers in his mouth, licking them clean while keeping his eyes on them. Gavin whimpered softly, hand on Jeremy’s shoulder holding tightly. Moving the fingers out of his mouth, he moved to take off his pants, looking down at Gavin and giving an appreciative hum.

“Happy you got yourself all ready for me. Out in the open, where anyone could see you. Watching me, waiting. Bet you thought of my cock in you, filling you up how you like It. Can’t wait to make your legs shake.”

Gavin whimpered, not daring to lean up to look at Jeremy, knowing the hammock was only so stead. But they wanted to see him, wanted to watch as he got himself harder, push into them. Lifting themselves slightly, they laughed as the hammock started to way, Jeremy giving a look to them. He was up quickly, picking up Gavin in his arms and walking towards the bed near the wall.

“Can’t fuck you there, apparently. You’d think we’d have learned the first three times.”

“Apparently not. Could bend me over your alter,” they teased.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, laying Gavin down on the bed before moving to take his shirt off, tossing It on the ground next to them. He crawled between their legs and picked up the motion with his hand, watching as Gavin propped themselves up to watch Jeremy.

“God, you’re always so beautiful, Jeremy.”

“So are you. Especially when the others can see me ruining you. Need to make sure they know the Queen is mine.”

Gavin shuddered, their heart fluttering and moving to gran onto Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy smiled softly, hands moving to Gavin’s hips and lifting them slightly to push himself in, drinking in their moans and soft pleas. Once he was fully in, he rested for a moment, leaning down to press a soft kiss to their lips.

“Better moan and scream so everyone knows, Gavin.”

Gavin’s breath caught in their throat, barely able to speak before Jeremy was pulling his hips out and thrusting into them hard, a choked sound leaving their lips. Jeremy had only wanted to see what they would do, slowing the pace down enough where he could lean over slightly, sucking marks along their chest and moving one hand to their dick, thumbing in time with his thrusts. 

The sounds that were coming from Gavin were music to his ears, Gavin’s eyes scrunched closed and arching their back to get Jeremy deeper. He lived for these moment when he could see his Queen so fully at his disposal. And how his queen, his wonderful, beautiful love, trusted him enough that they came to him every time. It wasn’t even just for sex and It made Jeremy’s heart sing in a way he wasn’t sure how. Didn’t even think anyone else but Gavin could make him feel this way. 

“Oh Gavin, you’re so perfect. Fuck, look at you, moaning for me.”

“Jeremy, Gods, shit, Jeremy. Christ, you’re perfect.”

Jeremy smirked, leaning down to kiss the words away as he sped his hand up, feeling Gavin’s hips twitching below him and their hands dragging on his back, nails digging into his back. He loved the marks they’d leave him. Even if they healed quickly, he loved how they stayed and looked when they were there, reminding him of how Gavin felt around him. Perfect, wet, tight. They were everything he could ask for. A beautiful specimen of a god. 

Gavin tightened around him, throwing their head back and mouth hanging open, a mix of Jeremy’s name and just a guttural moan leaving them as they came. Jeremy slowed the thumb on their dick, pulling the hand away to move to their hip, feeling their hand moving to his hair.

“Aren’t you gonna cum now, my pretty mage?”

Jeremy’s cheeks grew warm, trying to duck his head before Gavin was tugging him to look at them. There was a tired smirk on their face, watching him for an answer.

“If it’s what you wish, my queen.”

“You know It is, Jeremy.”

Jeremy swallowed, knowing the tone of voice Gavin used on him, dick twitching slightly inside of them. He snapped out of his thoughts with a swift tug to his hair, hips beginning to move until the hand let up, a rough pace set by Gavin’s wishes. Jeremy’s breathing was ragged, leaning down and pressing his face against Gavin’s shoulder. He left marks in their skin, growling softly, hips stuttering as he came, feeling Gavin tighten around him again, their breathing uneven in the moment. 

Jeremy went limp on Gavin, their hand in his hair tangled softly and playing with It. Gavin was happy, eyes closed and listening to Jeremy’s breathing, ignoring the feeling inside of them and just taking in his hair, his skin against theirs. They didn’t even notice a pair of eyes watching them from the computer, an exasperated sigh from Ryan as he kept his eyes adverted.

Gavin shifted, kissing Jeremy’s head and nudging him. “Come on, get off. Just hold me please?”

Jeremy begrudgingly obliged, shift out of Gavin And to the side, reaching for the covers to wrap around them. Jeremy kept his arms tight around Gavin, hand twisting into their hair and kissing their forehead, smiling softly. If his queen so allowed It, he’d be by their side forever.


End file.
